The Godaime Hokage's Vow
by GlitterVan
Summary: Sudden realization hits Tsunade and she realize that she was a failure to the name of Hokage, Senju and kunoichi and so vows to be stronger to protect her precious people.
1. Chapter 1

**D/C- I do not own Naruto; it is the rightful owner of Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N – This is my first story so…. Please don't be too cruel. I know I have lots of errors but please deal with me.**

**Summary:** Sudden realization hits Tsunade and she realize that she was a failure to the name of Hokage, Senju and kunoichi and so vows to be stronger to protect her precious people.

During the late hours of the night a woman with long blonde hair was seen sitting in her office with an empty bottle of sake. Her hair taken down from her pony tail fell past her well-endowed chest that is well known among the men of the Land of Fire. Her big chest weren't the only aspect of her body that captive attention; her curvy waist and as well as her juicy pulp buttock has been the fantasy of the countless men working for her. This sultry woman known as the most powerful kunoichi in the world is Tsunade Senju.

After a long night of working (and drinking) with her assistance, Tsunade decides to take a break from her never ending work load that spreads across her desk. Snoring noisily on her couch was her longtime friend and assistance Shizune. Walking around her office her gaze falls upon the pictures of her predecessors. Reminiscing on all the deeds they accomplished during their lifetime and their abilities that made them worthy to hold the title of Kage; a gloomy expression fall upon her face.

_Hashirama Senju renowned as the God of Shinobi was one to be revered. Being part of the Senju clan he inherited the extraordinary life forced and physical energy that made him feared throughout the land. Not to mention his Mokuton kekki genkai is able to control the tailed beast that legend feared throughout the elemental nations. Hashirama was not only adept at his wood release ninjutsu but also was the also a prodigy in all skills that a ninja must possess (ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and even medical jutsu). His skill was beyond his peers that he was able to heal himself without the use of hand seals. _

_Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage master of water ninjutsu. He was primarily responsible for establishing the organization system of the village ranging from the Academy to the ANBU. Although not as adept as his brother Tobirama was able to create his own jutsu that made all his enemies fear him. From the __**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**__ to __**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique **__and__** Water Colliding Wave.**__ His skills at the Space-Time Ninjutsu partnered with his skills in Kenjutsu can kill in the blink of an eye. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi the "Professor" of Konoha was said to be able to perform all the jutsu in the village (beside the ones that clan kept to themselves). The sensei of the Legendary Sannin was a prodigy while training under both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage. Even in his old age he was able to hold his own ground against his deceased sensei and Orochimaru. His skill in taijutsu and ninjutsu surpass his generation and was able to bring an era of peace to Konoha._

_Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Konoha spread fear through Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Clouds). With his adept skills in Space-Time Ninjutsu with the combine skill of __**the Flying Thunder God Technique **__he was able to assist in Konoha winning the Third Ninja War. The creation of his technique, the __**Rasengan**__, and his mastery of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) allowed him to capture and subdued the Nine Tail Kyubi._

After relieving the glory of her predecessors her face had a deeper sign of frustration than before. In the mind of her village and those that fear her she was the world's strongest kunoichi and the greatest medical-nin the world has seen. However she viewed herself as a failure. She was a failure as the Godaime Hokage, a Senju, and a kunoichi. As Hokage she hasn't done anything outstanding. During her youth she made a bigger impact in the medical field. She had established four rules that all combat medical-nin must follow on the battle field, but as a Hokage she has done nothing praise worthy beside changing the structure of the hospital and increasing the intensity of the medical-nin program.

As a Senju she hasn't exhibit the skills that her grandfather and granduncle demonstrated during their youth. The clan known as _the clan with a thousand skills_ was known as the strongest clan that ever existed. She wasn't able to use the Wood release that grandfather was so adept at using nor was she able to heal herself with using hand seals without using her Byakugo no Jutsu (Strength of a Hundred Technique). She brought the shame to the Senju name with her drinking and gambling rampage after her self imposed exile from Konoha.

As a kunoichi she felt that she should has done more. She was known as the world's strongest kunoichi and medical-nin but she hasn't done much to assist the courage and confident that many kunoichi lacks. She also realizes that during the year when she was spent destroying her kidney with all the sake her teammates and the younger generation grew stronger every day, which was evident when she was almost taken down by Orochimaru's pupil that brat Kabuto. She wasn't become stronger, after becoming Hokage all she done was do paper work and drink (when Shizune is out of the office or doing a mission).

Her mind went from self-pity to the memories of her favorite Toad Sage. After Jiraiya came back from his near death fight from Pain; he took Naruto away to train at Mount Myoboku in Senjutsu (Sage Mode). Seeing him nearly dead laying on the hospital bed gasping for life, Tsunade vowed to herself that she will be stronger so that she won't lose any more precious people in her life.

YES. She made a vow to herself and now is the time for her to follow through. She ran back to her desk and took a swig of her last sake bottle and slams the door behind her as rushed home to bed so she can wake up early in the morning for her new training regime.

At the sudden noise Shizune woke up with a puddle of drool coming out of her mouth. She looked around the empty office and realize that her Tsunade sama must have left. Realizing that no more work was going too done she decides to head back to the house she shared with Tsunade.

A/N: I know this chapter isn't much and there are probably a lot of grammatical error but please tell me what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

**D/c- **I do not own Naruto all that I own is my imagination**.**

**A/N**- here goes another try.

Chapter two

"Ahh," groan Tsunade as she pulls herself out of bed. Waking up before the sun rises was something Tsunade hasn't done since she was a genin under the Sandaime Hokage. However this was the start of something new, her new training regime to become a better kunoichi so she can protect her precious people. Walking through the forest, to the training ground that the youth-crazed, Green Bear of Konoha would most likely be training his student, Rock Lee, Tsunade was surprise at what she saw. Upon reaching the training ground Tsunade saw Gai doing his katas all alone. It has been known all throughout the Land of Fire that Gai and Rock Lee spare together every morning at the crack of down.

Sensing the presence of another shinobi, Gai stop what he was doing and turn to see none other than the Godaime Hokage herself. Although Gai was surprise by his unexpected visitor he still mange his low genjutsu that enables the sun to radiate behind his body forcing his teeth to twinkle in the light. Tsunade expecting his non-lethal genjutsu turned away just on time.

Cutting the greetings short Tsunade decided to get straight to the point. "Gai, I want you to be my sparring partner for the next few months. I need to be stronger for the impending attack that Konoha will face in the upcoming months."Gai was shocked when he heard the words coming from Tsunade's words. All he was able to muster was a simple, "Hai".

The next few hours were hell for both the last Senju and the Green Beast. Tsunade was bent over heaving heavily as sweat rolled down her forehead, traveling down her body, forming a big pool of sear on her shirt around her ample chest. Tsunade hasn't been working on her taijutsu the last few years. While running away from debt collectors and gambling away the Senju's fortunate not much time was left in the day to hone her skills. However she wasn't the Hokage just because she was the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage. Her skills although hasn't been put to good use for several years it came back quickly, after forty minutes of intense dodging furies of attacks from Gai, she was able to switch to offensive mode.

Across the clearing, Gai is leaning against a nearby tree, wasn't faring any better than Tsunade. Renown as a taijutsu specialist, he was up against a Sannin. Nothing only was his opponent was a Sannin but one known for her inhumane strength and her mastery to catch little details during a fight; which enables her to see his upcoming attacks and dodge it. Gai knew that since the Hokage wasn't at her best physical strength due to her slacking off he realizes that when she gets back into her katas she will be able to defeat him with no strain to her stamina.

"Argh," another groan came out of Tsunade's mouth. She was tired but she knew she was getting stronger by the minute.

"Okay," that's enough for today Gai. We've been at it for the last three hours. I still have to take a shower before I head back to the Hokage tower. I'll see you and your team later today for their mission."

"Yosh," Gai screamed while he left, determined to walk home on his bare hands.

After a nice hot shower that relieved her sore muscle, Tsunade walked into the kitchen where she was met by a very surprise Shizune. Deciding to spare the teasing she knew see was going to get Tsunade told her of her new training regime. From now I will resume my Shinobi training.

_**Monday to Friday:**_

_**Five to eight in the morning taijutsu sparring with Gai**_

_**Nine to two int eh afternoon Hokage duties**_

_**Three to five hospital duties along with medical research/ninjutsu studies**_

_**Six to eight ninjutsu practice with Shizune. **_

_**On the weekends I will begin training in Kenjutsu. **_

_**You and a few others will be joining me from time to time to spar and decide how to reform the inner structure of Konoha. **_

_**Saturday & Sunday**_

_**I will perform my Hokage duties, but I will expect you and your assistant to train together. **_

Shocked not only to find out that her sensei woke up early for once, Shizune was dumbfound that Tsunade decided to mention her new training plan, but she was at a lost for words when she was include in the training hersel. Before Shizune was able to voice out her questions, Tsunade beat her to the punch.

"It is time for us to hone our skills. We've been very lax with our training and as Hokage and her apprentice we must be able to protect the village. During the times breaks between each slot I will deal with duties of the Hokage that needs to be tended to. I will also be working with my chakra reserve and rest."

Finally, regaining her composure, Shizune was able to muster, "Lady Tsunade what about during the time of your training and something important arises?"

I expect you to perform as the acting Hokage in matters that doesn't need my immediate attention. You will also get two assistant so don't think I'm pushing all my work on you.

Knodding her head with grim expression, Shizune trying to make clear what was happening she looked up at her taichou, Kenjutsu?

As Tsunade's eyes fell onto her apprentice for name shake only (Shizune has left the apprentice stage years before they came back to Konoha), "kenjutsu is a good skill to master and plus my granduncle was a prodigy at it and I don't want his technique that he created forgotten by time."

Understanding her taichou's reason, Shizune was about to leave the table and get ready to work at the tower, but she had one more question she had to ask.

"Who's going to be my two assistance…?


	3. Enter the Dolphin and Snake Mistress

D/C- I do not own Naruto. It belongs to its rightful owner/

A/N- I hope that this story will spark some interest. I never wanted to read a fanfiction myself knowing that my writing skills aren't up to par, but my imagination is good and boredom got to be. So I hope chapter 3 will get some readers and viewers.

Chapter 3 Enter the Dolphin and the Snake Mistress

Iruka walking towards the Hokage's towers felt like he was a genin again in his prankster years. Talking to the Tsunade-sama wasn't something new to him, since they worked together and talk about Naruto on numerous occasion, but today was different. Today a messenger hawk was sent to him asking him to be at the tower at precisely ten in the morning to talk about his future and the future of Konoha. Walking steadily towards his destination Iruka rubbed his fingertips across his scar, the one thing beside his temper that was well known among the people of the village.

Halfway across the village sat a shorted purple haired kunoichi. Wearing a tight mesh undershirt with a tan overcoat sat Anko the snake mistress of Konoha. Known for sadist streak of killing her enemies she was second in command at the I&T department (the commander being Ibiki Morino). Eating the last bite of her dango before heading to the Hokage tower, Anko wonders why Tsunade personally ask for her audience. Although she was the former apprentice of the Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru, her respect for the Slug princess was still there even years after her departure from self-impose exile.

As both the Iruka and Anko reached the door to the Hokage office both was surprise to see the other, waiting for Shizune to let them into the office. Within minutes of walking into the office, a loud noise was heard coming from the room; startling the Anbu hiding within the shadow waiting to protect their leader.

Iruka and Anko were beyond shocked at the proposal that was just given to them. They were to be the assistant to the acting Hokage (Shizune), when Tsunade-sama is out training. Not only that they were going to be the assistant of the pseudo hokage but they were asked to train under the medical prodigy and her oldest student.

Anko was excited beyond words. Her training under Orochimaru was cut sort due to his exile for his human experimentation of fellow shinobi but the training also gave her a stigma among the elders. Now Anko realize is the chance that she's been waiting for. She will not only be able to become stronger but under the training of the Slug Sannin she will be able to prove her loyalty to those close minded old fools on the council.

Iruka stood still as a stone. He always yearns to become stronger, especially since his adopted brother Naruto left on another voyage under Jiraiya-sama. Many have thought that he was content being a chunin and just a school teacher but they were wrong. Iruka love his job as a school teacher; being able to see those happy faces at the end of each day filled his heart. He knew that being an academy teacher wasn't the highest paying job nor the most praise worthy but he knows the important of good teacher. Without the proper guidance of a teacher, the student will go astray and be killed more quickly. Iruka want his deceased parents to be proud of their only son, he also wants to be able to prove to those who look down upon him for just being just a mere chunin that he got what it takes to move up the ranks, but most importantly he wants to be able to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki. Naruto is like a brother to him; he has become a part of his family and he will do everything to protect his family.

Right after Iruka and Anko agreed with the proposal they were given to the terms and condition that goes along with them. Instead of their normal mission and teaching schedule (Iruka's position at the academy) they will work with Shizune at the tower; their pay will be the same as Shizune (the same amount of a regular c-rank mission; twice a week). When they are not working at the tower they are expected to train under Shizune and Tsunade in the art of medical ninjutsu before they are expected to working alongside her with taijutsu and ninjutsu.

After understanding the whole situation Iruka and Anko followed Shizune towards the hospital where they will begin their first steps into becoming a medical ninjutsu specialist.

During the rest of the morning after meeting her new student Tsunade started on her work load realizing that if she want to research her family's ancient taijutsu technique ,_senno te no kougeki_ ( attack of the thousand hands) she must go through the archive of the Senju clan.


	4. Two new medical student

D/C- I do not own Naruto only my imagination

A/N- I don't know if people are reading my stories or not but please drop a review; wither it's a good or bad one. One review is better than none.

Chapter 4

Two New Medical-nin

Within the hospital there are hundreds of rooms waiting for patients both shinobi and civilian a like to be treated for their illness; however in this particular room no patients can be found. There are no hospital beds or any other items that you would normally detect in a room residing in the hospital. This room however has three very large desk piled high with scrolls and books regarding various medical techniques and the human body. At each table sat the apprentices of the Hokage; residing in the middle was the eldest apprentice with a look of glee and anticipation.

Shizune with her short hair and over grown sleeves sat in the middle table analyzing her new students. Excited at teaching two new temporary students the art of medicine, Shizune still felt that she needs to know what she was getting herself into. This wasn't the first time she taught someone medical ninjutsu, thinking back during the two years that Naruto went training with Jiraiya, Shizune wanted to rip her hair out. During the two years that Naruto was gone Sakura become an apprentice to Tsunade-sama. During times when Tsunade was too busy to train Sakura, Shizune was stuck with the job. Thinking about the time she spent with Sakura, Shizune became ticked off.

Within the last few years everyone has mention that Sakura is a fine medical-nin and one day might surpass Tsunade-sama. While others comments that Sakura is probably one of the strongest kunoichi in the Leaf, they also mention that she is a genius when it comes to medicine and charka control. But they don't know half of what goes behind the doors at training Sakura. There were numerous occasion where Shizune had to waste her free time to train Sakura when Tsunade was too busy to do it herself. Although Sakura may have good charka control, she was still lacking. It took Shizune hours upon hours to get where Sakura where she was at now. Shizune had to take things super slow and spend hours that she didn't have to train her. No one care to acknowledge the help and dedication that Shizune put into training her, not even Sakura herself. Sakura was a fan girl at heart; there were numerous times during the training that Sakura would stop training and think about Sasuke and mop around the hospital or training. If it wasn't for Naruto's feelings both Shizune and Tsunade would ignore the pink haired fan girl, but their love for Naruto stop them from doing so; Naruto was family to them and they can't stand to see him sad. Although Sakura showed a level of proficiency the inhumane strength that Tsunade taught her Shizune still won years over her.

Not many people know this but Shizune was second when it comes to healing, only falling behind Tsunade. Even if Chiyo the famed puppeteer and medical-nin from Sunagakure (Village hidden in the Sand) was still alive they would rival to be ranked second in medical ninjutsu. Sakura was nowhere in their league, but people always look with praise in their eyes when they see the pink haired girl. Although Shizune hasn't shown or used the inhumane strength that Tsunade taught her years ago, she was still at master level when it comes to strength.

Shizune doesn't hate Sakura; is just the lack of acknowledgement that she was given and the fact that people over looked her flaws. Now sitting in front of her was two shinobi that she knew will give her the credits that she wanted and become close friends.

Over the course of three hours all three ninjas were amazed how close they became. At first none of them thought they had much in common, but they were wrong. All three of them fault that they don' get the respect they deserve. Anko was stigmatized by being the student of a traitor; where Iruka was looked down upon for never surpass the rank of chunin, and Shizune who never showered ambition. But after talking the last few hours their bond began to form. They had similar interest from sweet food to the occasional drinks and their ambitions that they are aiming for now.

Shizune was surprised at the skills both of these two had involving medical ninjutsu. She wasn't as surprised at Anko, when she showed proficient if not advance knowledge when it comes to healing. Shizune expected as much. Although Orochimaru was known for his human experimentation his knowledge of medical jutsu had a wide variety and as a student she learned a few things. Also after Orochimaru left, Anko still kept her training going, trying to become the world's strongest poison master and in doing so her knowledge of healing must be at the same level as poisoning them.

What really surprised her was Iruka the school teacher. Shizune had a little crushed on the bronze school teacher, but her professionalism stop her from staring at his tan complexion and fit physical physique She was surprise nevertheless at his textbook knowledge about advance medical jutsu. She wasn't expecting that a mere academic teacher was so knowledgeable with the most advance jutsu. He was even about to improve the **_Shosen Jutsu_** (Mystical Palm technique). He suggested when healing a bleeding wound instead of pouring charka into the victim's body they should move the flow of fluid to the injured site. Charka although an important part of healing jutsu is still a foreign substance if it's not the victims own; so in order to reduce the amount of foreign substance into the body they should control the flow of fluid like plasma and platelets to form clots and stop the bleeding. When Shizune heard this she was shocked beyond belief, she and Tsunade had never thought about the concept; with this little information they would be able to improve the _shosen jutsu._

After this explanation of improving the mystical palm technique both Anko and Shizune wonder how does he know so much about medical ninjutsu. It wasn't like he had to use it on a constant basses since he doesn't work at the hospital and hardly goes on mission assignment.

Rubbing the scar on his nose and blushing a little all Iruka could do was giggled, "I have a lot of time teaching at the academy and you get a lot of practice healing little kids who keep cutting themselves with dull kunai."

Both kunoichi was shocked although he was a school teacher his techniques reading healing jutsu was almost textbook perfect. After another two hours discussing about the more basic jutsu, Shizune decided to call it a night and gave both Anko and Iruka a set of books that they must read before their next training session. Shizune knew that she gave out a little more than she should have (10 books each), but she knew they would easily understand it as quickly as she did. From the looks of it she can proudly say that both are at least low jonin level when it comes to healing, except Anko should be mid-level when it comes to poison.

After a day of teaching Shizune decided to take the rest of the day to train by herself, but first it's time to eat.


End file.
